


drown for your love (and then repeat)

by kanetcews (lavenderharry)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, There's A Little Bit Of Fluff, bc there aren't enough fics with jonny calling pat baby, probably gonna be light breathplay in the second part but i'll tag for that when i post it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderharry/pseuds/kanetcews
Summary: But Patrick didn’t come here for concern. He came to beruined.





	drown for your love (and then repeat)

**Author's Note:**

> i am the slowest writer in the world and i've been working on this FOREVER. this is literally purely self-indulgent porn with a sprinkle of feelings. the second part of this will be significantly more fluffy porn and with lots more jonny i promise.
> 
> also, thank you to @AbschaumNo1 for giving this a quick beta. she is absolutely wonderful & any mistakes are my own.
> 
> come cry about 1988 with me on tumblr & twitter. handle is @kanetcews for both :)
> 
> hope you all like this <3
> 
> title from _pull me deep_ by logan hendersen

Patrick wakes up slowly, the delicate sunshine filtering in through the gauzy curtains, clothes a mess on their bedroom floor. He can feel his muscles aching slightly and his mouth goes dry as he remembers exactly why. Jonny fucking him deep and slow, Patrick’s thighs spread wide around the thick expanse of Jonny’s torso, hands held together against the headboard by the tie from yesterday’s game day suit. His hole clenches as he remembers and he feels himself start to get hard.

Patrick shoves his hips into the mattress searching for friction to ease himself a little. He turns around, flipping onto his back so he can reach his hole easier. Patrick’s hands brush his nipples lightly and he lets out an involuntary gasp, hole clenching around nothing. 

God, he was so _ empty_. 

Patrick lightly traces his index finger around his rim, hissing a little at the slight twinge that zips up his spine as he touches his used hole. He can still feel the remnants of Jonny’s come inside him and it should feel gross but it just makes him hotter, cheeks flushing as he thinks about Jonny _claiming_ him. Patrick’s cock throbs at the sensation and he’s almost fully hard. Just from a light touch and the reminder of last night. He needs something inside him _ now. _

Patrick stretches out, reaching for the top drawer of his bedside table where they keep the lube. His hands shake a little in anticipation as he pours some onto his fingers, slicking them up. He reaches for his hole and slips his index finger in, the digit sliding in smoothly with no resistance. The thought that he’s still loose from taking Jonny’s monster cock last night makes Patrick let out a low moan. 

The second finger goes in just as smooth and then - almost as quickly as he’d put them in, Patrick pulls his fingers out. He doesn’t want to do this alone. _ Where is Jonny? _ Patrick is achingly hard and his hole is clenching around nothing, the emptiness even more obvious after he’d taken his fingers, even if it was only for a brief amount of time. He gingerly gets out of bed, mindful of the slight twinge in his calf, and wraps the sheets around his naked body, the feeling of silk soft against his skin. 

He leaves their bedroom, padding barefoot towards the office where he’s sure Jonny will be. Patrick's right, that's _exactly_ where he finds him. For a moment, he just stands in the doorway staring at Jonny as he sits behind one of the desks and taps away at his computer. The window bathes him in soft morning light and Patrick has never seen someone so breathtaking. Patrick has never been _in love_ with someone so beautiful before. Loving Jonny is like plunging into ice-cold water after a lifetime in the desert. It’s all-encompassing, consuming and so, _ so _ overwhelming. But Patrick wouldn’t ask for anyone or anything else.

He takes a step forward into the room and Jonny looks up from his computer, face immediately overcome with the fond expression he reserves only for Patrick.

“Baby, you’re awake. It’s a little early for you to be up, isn’t it? Everything okay?” Jonny asks him, voice laced with genuine concern. It wasn’t _ that _ early but Jonny's right, Patrick normally isn’t up for another hour or so. 

But Patrick didn’t come here for concern. He came to be _ ruined - _and he wasn’t going to leave until Jonny split him open on his cock and reminded him who he belonged to.

“No. Nothing’s okay.” Patrick whispers quietly, mouth curving into a slight pout.

“What is it? What’s wrong darling?” Jonny’s voice is immediately on edge and he looks like he is about to get up out of his chair. 

“‘M _ empty_. Want you. Want your cock.” Patrick whispers, his voice coming out petulant and needy. He relaxes the tight grip he has on the sheets and they fall, pooling around him on the floor. Patrick immediately zeroes in on Jonny’s face, watching it closely as it settles into the expression he's looking for. Jonny’s already dark eyes seem to darken impossibly further as they flick over Patrick’s naked body and he leans back in his chair, thick thighs straining the seams of his pants. Jonny looks like he wants to _ take _ and Patrick wants nothing more than to let him.

“Jesus Christ, Pat.” Jonny breathes, sounding stunned and so _ so _ turned on. “Baby, come here.” Patrick drops to his knees and slowly crawls towards where Jonny’s legs are splayed out in his chair. When he gets there, he sits back on his heels and looks up at Jonny, mouth dropping open a little, tongue quickly flicking out to lick at his slightly chapped lips. Patrick knows _exactly_ what he looks like, sunlight making his golden hair look almost angelic and his blue eyes widening just enough - needy and ready for anything Jonny's willing to give him.

He lets out a soft whine and lays his head on Jonny’s thigh as Jonny gazes at him for a long minute, entranced. Then he lets out a deep laugh and lifts Patrick’s head with a rough hand in his hair. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. Acting like a little brat? You want some attention, don’t you?” 

Hook, line, _and_ sinker. Patrick’s getting _ exactly _ what he wants. Jonny laughs again and pulls Patrick up to seat him on his clothed lap. Patrick's expecting Jonny's hands to be cold against his skin but they're just the opposite. They're warm and gentle but Patrick shivers anyway. Not from the cold but at the clear imbalance between them; Patrick stark-naked and Jonny fully clothed in his suit. Patrick’s thighs easily settle into their familiar position around Jonny’s hips and there's a sharp bite of pain on his inner thigh as it brushes against his suit jacket, right where Jonny left a mark last night.

Patrick's arms wrap around Jonny’s neck, one twisting its way into his hair and Jonny’s hands settle themselves on Patrick’s back, fingers spread wide and possessive. He can feel the thick line of Jonny's cock underneath him and wriggles, the hard bulge slotting itself in between his cheeks like it belongs. Patrick grinds down a little, fingers gripping the back of Jonny's neck and head tipping forward to bury itself in the space between Jonny's collarbone and neck. A low groan escapes Jonny and Patrick's never heard anything hotter. Patrick grinds his hips down harder this time, lost in the heady feeling of _Jonny_. 

“Fuck, Pat. This is what you wanted, isn’t it, darling? You wanted to sit on my lap and ride me, didn’t you?” Jonny’s got a smirk on his lips and his right hand is dipping into the cleft of Patrick’s ass. Patrick lifts his head up but won’t look Jonny in the eye. He’s looking everywhere - the stubble on Jonny’s chin, the small freckle in the dip of his collarbone, the scar on his top lip - but never in the eye. Jonny’s hand moves from Patrick’s lower back to grasp his chin and force his eyesight up.

Patrick takes a breath and holds it.

“Am I right?” Jonny asks, his voice heavy with demand and Patrick can feel himself nodding as though on autopilot. Their noses are brushing against each other and the breath whooshes out of Patrick’s lungs as though a dam in his chest had burst. Jonny’s hand moves to cup his face and he lays a gentle kiss on Patrick’s lips. “Let’s go back to bed, baby.” He lifts Patrick off of him and wraps one of his hands around both of Patrick’s wrists, grip edging on too tight, just the way Patrick likes it. Jonny guides him towards their bedroom with a gentle hand on the curve of his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 should be up in about a week or so, depending on life things. if it isn't up in three weeks max tho, come harrass me on tumblr & twitter. i promise you won't upset me. sometimes i need a jolt to get going, kinda like a car with a dead battery. okay, slightly terrible analogy but fr, come chat! i don't generally bite.


End file.
